villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Diane Amara
"Liv Amara" is one of the main antagonists of Big Hero 6: The Series, serving as a minor character in Season 1 and the main antagonist of Season 2. She is the founder and CEO of the biotech company Sycorax, who secretly uses her technology to create and turn people into monsters She was voiced by Mara Wilson. History Background Live was an extremely successful person at a young age, she eventually created the company Sycorax Liv Amara is one of San Fransokyo's most renowned billionaires (along with Alistair Krei). Her expertise is biotech, but secretly Liv aided by her assistant Chris. are mutating people starting with Orso Knox to run rampant in San Fransokyo to gain more money through investments Season 1 her first appearance in the series was in "Big Problem" as she appears as a special guest at SFIT Liv is funding the schools new biotech lab which is also going to be named after her. along the way she meats Karmi a biology student at SFIT, Liv Amara immediately takes a liking to Karmi and hit off quickly and they spend the day together. At the gala commemorating the new biotech building, Liv dedicates her speech to Karmi. Midway through, however, she is attacked by a Monster who is later revealed to be Orso Knox an investor. Karmi uses her invention to defeat Knox before any true damage can be done further impressing Liv. With Knox sedated, Liv offers to take the monster to her genetics lab and have her team work to save him. she makes a minor appearance in "Countdown to Catastrophe" where she is attending SFIT open house where she mostly is with Karmi when Honey Lemon starts showing off Lenore Shimamoto recording she along with everyone else learn that she caused Great Catastrophe looking as surprised as everyone else Season 2 in the first episode of Season 2 "Internabout" she appears having just taken Karmi in as an intern she gives Professor Granville, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Hiro a tour company headquarters in support of Karmi's latest achievement. her first villainous appearance is in "Seventh Wheel" where she forms an alliance with Momakase where she promises to pay her a lot of money in return for an "investment" in her company. Momakase agrees, and at the Sycorax lab, Liv implants a chip into Momakase that will mutate her body. Momakase takes advantage of this transformation at a dinner of which Liv is in attendance. Despite Big Hero 6's attempts to thwart Momakase, Liv's involvement goes undetected by the team. in "Prey Date" she appears once again where she is meeting with Mr. Fredrickson who is looking to invest in her company Hiro asks her how her progress is on trying to cure Orso Knox Liv says they are two to three weeks from a breakthrough something Hiro is extremely suspicious of because she has said that several times when Karmi visits her office later on in the episode to ask about the locked file on Orso Knox she says that the file is only for her "Knox team" when Karmi and Hiro head up to Level 9 after Hiro is able to bypass the system to see if they can cure Knox but soon after Liv arrives telling them that he is becoming less human every day, and also that she is disappointed in Karmi for disobeying her and probably plans on letting her go, but then she finds out that Karmi has gotten close to finding a way to cure him she decides to let Karmi keep working on it, she leaves for a meeting and brings Fred along with her, but after they leave Orso Knox's cage opens (presumably by Liv herself) and the place goes into lockdown. Live is seen next evacuating the building and she says that she will get her team in order to get Karemi and Hiro out, after BIg Hero 6 arrives Liv tells them that even she can't override this so Wasabi has to cut down the titanium wall, after Wasabi manages to cut it down Orso Knox break through it with Hiro in his hands and then starts running away Liv orders Big Hero 6 to take out Knox even if they have to kill him, but then Karmi shows up saying that she can cure him only for her to be shut down by Liv Eventually, after Orso is restored to his human form, he makes a public statement with Liv by his side declaring his healthy return. Afterward, however, Liv blackmails Orso to continue investing in Sycorax, threatening to turn him back into his monster form should he refuse, for she had implanted a biotech chip into his right forearm. in "Something's Fishy" Liv learns about a mother-daughter crime-dancing duo High Voltage and breaks the two out of the prison. In addition, she has stolen two electric eels from San Fransokyo Aquarium. Liv demands the High Voltage to pay her in return for her releasing them and implants the pair with a biochip containing the eels' genetics to allow the two to use their electricity powers without their energy orb. This also causes the pair to transform into eel-like creatures themselves and become confined in an aquarium in Liv's office. in "Nega-Globby" she appears at SFIT walking to Granville's office when she sees Honey Lemon rushing into the office to obtain permission from Granville to work in the lab to develop a cure for Globby, a conversation that Liv overhears. she the decides to make ta Globby like Villan (later named Nega-Globby), so in order to get a sample of Globby she sends her assistant Chris to steal the part of him, a part of Globby that Honey Lemon was experimenting on, once she gets it from Chris she does successfully create a Globby like monster but after letting it loose she realizes that the thing is two wild and out of control so she scraps the idea and leaves it to the city to deal with it. in "The Fate of the Roommates" she briefly appears at the end of the episode where Mr. Sparkles who had just been defeated by Big Hero 6 promises to invest in her company as he heard that she can create monsters, where she smiles agreeing. In "Muira-Horror!" she appears in Muirahara Woods looking to buy a piece of land that Alister Krei was also looking to buy, they both tried to put there bet in there phones weren't working witch Hiro tells them is because of Bessie (a Meteorite that stops technology from working), a little later on inside her lab with Chris she revivals that she has been searching for the meteorite for months only for Hiro to show up give them the location After that, she heads over to the woods to meet Ned Ludd who currently has Bessie Chris attacks him easily defeating him and then Liv plants a disc on Ned (which will turn him into a monster later on,) saying that she has plans for Bessie, slightly later she places Bessie in a container to shut off its electric cancelling field, she is seen at the end of the episode where she is looking at Bessie promising to make it beautiful in "Something Fluffy" she starts the episode at a press conference along with Alister Krei answering some questions from some fans but its mostly Liv getting the questions, but when it is Hiro's turn to ask some questions he voices his suspicions that Liv is behind the mutating of people into monsters, Liv lies about not being behind it. as part of her next plan in order to draw suspicions away from her, she creates a species of monsters the Mayoi and then sets them to run free after she Mayoi has turned giant and evil Mr. Sparkles appears and takes the blame lying that he was the one that was mutating all the monsters, and then Liv mutates him into a Mayoi master monster giving him control over the Mayoi and then Mr. Sparkles starts attacking BIg Hero 6. when all hope seems lost Liv Amara shots a chemical at the Mayoi shrinking them back into a baby, after a short battle Big Hero 6, Liv, Karmi and Chris managed to turn all the Mayoi back to normal and defeat Mr. Sparkles but he does manage to escape, Liv is congratulated and celebrated for saving the city by everybody, but Big Hero 6 still has their suspicions on Liv Amara at the end of the Episode, Liv Amara is in a room walking towards a what looks like a capsule with a person inside saying to it I Won't Let you down her next appearance is in "Lie Detector" where she is in a room next to the same capsule from "Something Fluffy" trying to figure something out when Chris brings her a cupcake with gold on it than Liv realizes that gold is the key for something (saying that it is biochemical compatible) telling Chris that he is a life saver later on, after Hiro discovers Baymax's Lie detecting abilities he follows Liv Amara around to get some information out of her so he can see if she is behind the mutations, she heads over to a restaurant to meet with Bluff Dunder to discuss a experiment that they are working on telling him that they are working on for a rare disorder (witch Baymax doesn't detect as lie suggesting that it is true) and that one of the key ingredients is gold (which is also true) but she lies about how much gold she needs after Mr. Sparkles and High Voltage fail at getting the gold that Liv was supposedly going to use Liv is angry at Big Hero 6 for always getting in her way lashing out at Chris with her anger and then she comments how she needs something special to counter Big Hero 6 while looking at Bessie a little while later Liv Amara with Chris gives him a special assignment, but then Hiro and Baymax appear out of nowhere Hiro ask Liv if she is the one creating the monsters which she replies that Liv Amara is not mutating them monsters witch Baymax detects as a truth confusing Hiro (which is later revealed to be because she is not Liv Amara. after Chris completes his mission which is collecting the hair from a bear, Liv uses that Hair and fuses it with Bessie creating something while Chris says it is beautiful (which later turns out to be a bear like a monster with Bessie's colours) At the end of the episode, she is walking up to the Capsule saying that she got the gold while calling the person in the capsule Liv, meaning that she is not Liv Amara, Personality Liv Amara initially appears to be a Kind Friendly person to everybody who pays her employees incredibly well and looks for the potential in everything. she also has a good public image as especially after she "saved" the city from the Mayoi but underneath her kind persona. is a Liv ruthless manipulative and unscrupulous person, who will use any means necessary her goals and often involves biological mutations on the person to do so. For those who willingly ally and bargain with her, Liv provides genetically-altering biochips to her clients in return for her services. If none are willing to cooperate, Liv does not hesitate to turn them into genetic monstrosities as punishment. Victims of her efforts included Orso Knox and High Voltage. Although the former was cured of his mutation (which Liv was responsible for in the first place), Liv forced him to continue his partnership with Sycorax by threatening to turn him back should he betray her. However, Liv will go to crueller lengths, as seen with the fate of High Voltage, who initially refused to help Liv and were turned into mindless sea monsters even after they did what Liv wanted. Liv doesn't seem to care about the consequences of what she does, as shown in In "Nega-Globby", when Liv dismissed the effort to retrieve the titular creature after it escaped into San Fransokyo, callously calling it the "city's problem", showing her lack of morals or ethics although she does seem do have a good freindship with chris as shown when she thanks him for getting her cupcakes during "Lie Detector" and when he givers her the idea to use gold calling him a life saver, this is shown also by the fact that Chris is extremly loyal to her and will do anything she asks of him although her motivation initially appears to be pure greed it possible based on "Something Fluffy" that she possibly has Protective or Tragic motivations, this is shown even further with "Lie Detector" but is still unknown what those are Weapons *'Her Mutator': It is able to implant a chip into anyone where Liv is able to turn them into a monster at will Gallery Liv and Chris.jpeg|Liv And Chris I Make Dreams.png|I Make Dreams Come True You Might Feel.jpeg|You might feel a slight pinch Disappointed Face.jpg|This is my disappointed face Turn You Back Anytime.png|Remember I can turn you back...anytime I want Liv smiles.jpg Accepting His Offer.png|Liv accepting Sparkles offer Liv In The Woods.png|Liv Amara in the woods Liv Looking At The Capsule.jpeg|Liv Looking At A Capsule LivCreatesMayoi.png|Liv creating the Mayoi Liv_Saving_The_Day 2.png|Liv "Saving" the day LivAmaraGrin.png|Pretty. But when I'm done with you, Bessie, you'll be beautiful LivInCar.jpg I Got The Gold.png|Good news, I got the gold Liv And Liv.png|Liv Amara and Liv Amara Videos Big Hero 6 The Series - Whatever It Takes....Liv (Clip) Trivia *Like Wendy Wower, she looked at Baymax's cameras and exoskeleton the same way Hiro did in the film. *In the Season 2 intro, Liv replaces Mr. Yama in the villain hexagons. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Monster Master Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Female Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Con Artists Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supervillains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Game Changer Category:Master of Hero Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:The Heavy Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Nameless Category:Twin/Clone